


golden eyed owl

by chuuhuahua29



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath, Bokuto is a good boyfriend, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Consensual, Kenma Is A Good Boyfriend, Kuroo is a good boyfriend, Light Angst, M/M, M/M/M, Mentions of Sex, No Smut, Poly, Poly Relationship, So is Kuroo, This is so soft, Top Kozume Kenma, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, bokuto sleeps w stuffed animals, but he's broke, kenma cannot, kenma is a sugar daddy, kuroo can cook, tired bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuhuahua29/pseuds/chuuhuahua29
Summary: after sex, kenma & kuroo takes care of a moody bokuto. that's it. that's the fic. beware,, this is so /so/ soft.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	golden eyed owl

"kou."

the voice that called out to him was soothing, gentle, and patient. everything that his body craves for right at this moment - the white substance between his thighs was being wiped away by a warm, wet cloth. and he lets out a soft hum of contentment, the feeling of sleepiness and relaxation overcoming him. and muddling his mind into goo. his heart finally thuds against his ribcage with a calm heartbeat. at first, he tries to decipher what the voice was saying - "we love you. you were so, so good for us." - but, he could not make out what words was coming out of those cinnamon tasted lips.

however, the man can make out the utter affection in cat like yellow eyes. and then he knows that whatever was said, was mostly praise and love. that makes his lips quirk into a tired smile, "ken." he finally manages to whisper, taking a deep breath - inhaling the scent of strawberry crepes that kuroo was most likely making. 

kenma squeezes his hand, "kou." he repeats, "rooster and pudding missed you." 

oh, o h, yes. 

bokuto's golden eyes widened, "they did?" his voice was small, and then full of happiness. "can i see them, ken? please?" his eyes soon drooped into what kenma could only call /puppy eyes/. and with an amused smile, he adjusts his position to grab the two stuffed animals from besides the bed. they were both big cats, one was a panther and the other was a cheetah. apparently, bokuto found them at a store and he ended up buying them to add to his major collection of stuffed animals. which was already overflowing their big closet. 

"pudding! rooster!" kenma hears his beloved boyfriend coo at the big cats, and it makes his heart flutter. (when bokuto named them, kuroo looked /so/ offended, but, his eyes gave away how much fondness he held for the golden eyed man. kenma had a good laugh at the resemblance that the panther and kuroo had. his best friend had let out a unpleased squawk. "kyanma!" the man had yelled, and then both of their ears were blessed with the sound of bokuto's loud and contagious laughter.) 

and speaking of roosters - kuroo was heard letting out a squawk just outside the door, kicking it open. holding a tray of chocolate strawberry crepes, "can't you name it something else?" but, he didn't mean it. if anything, he smiles softly at bokuto - whom was snuggling into the panther and holding the cheetah. and kuroo couldn't help but chuckle when bokuto pouted and responded in a childish voice, "he! rooster is a he! plus, he likes it when i call him rooster!" and then proceeds to stick out his tongue. causing kenma to smirk and go, "yeah, kuroo, rooster /likes/ the name."

that makes kuroo burst into laughter, "oh, does he?" he corrects himself, "alright then." the man bends down to kiss bokuto's forehead, affection glowing in his brown eyes, "i suppose that he can be called rooster." and his heart warms when bokuto gives a rapid nod, happy that he finally won that conversation.

/cute/, the best friends think. 

once they all ate, and bokuto chugs down a juicebox (kuroo flicks his nose as kenma tells him to slow down.) - they all settled down to snuggle in the bed. with bokuto in the middle, kuroo on the right, and kenma on the left.

they were an odd trio, but, they made it work.

(bokuto bursts into loud giggles when kuroo blows on one of his hickies, causing kenma to lean over and smack the backside of his head - "ow! kenma!" - to signal that bokuto needs to /sleep/. and kuroo relents, but, still giddily smiles when bokuto sighs happily and continues to let out a few sleepy giggles into kenma's chest. curling away from kuroo, whom wrapped his long body around his boy.) 

(kenma wakes up earlier, to take a picture of them stacked like pancakes after getting out from underneath them himself.)


End file.
